


Behind the Smiles (Bunny)

by CrescentMoon246



Series: Dark Side of South Park [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Child Abuse, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Partying, Romance, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoon246/pseuds/CrescentMoon246
Summary: Butters is more than just a nice boy who cross dresses at parties, here is the darker part of him!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I am also posting this on Wattpad, juat a heads up!

_ Butter's loved a lot of things.  _ __  
__  
_ He was a lover, but he also did some hating.  _ __  
__  
_ He loves dressing up in skirts and half shirts, and wearing bright colored makeup.  _ __  
__  
_ He hated how his father used him.  _ __  
__  
_ He loves partying and knowing all the eyes were on him.  _ __  
__  
_ He hated his father's rough hands.  _ __  
__  
_ He loved drinking and smoking his pain away.  _ __  
__  
_ He hated the nights were his father was drunk.  _ __  
__  
_ He loved pushing lighters and newly lit cigarettes against his pale skin.  _ __  
__  
_ He hated when his father got the box cutter and crossed out the burns that marked his stomach and legs. _ __  
__  
_ He loved a lot of things.  _ __  
__  
_ Like Kenny McCormick and pain.  _ __  
__  
_ Butter's was a lover, but he was also a mask. _ __  
__  
_ Leopold "Butters" Stotch. _ __  
__  
_ That's who he was. _ __  
__  
_ He was the teenager who was always seen making out with a random guy. _ __  
__  
_ He was the guy who managed to trap the straightest guy in his webs of manipulation. _ __  
__  
_ He was the guy who hated going home. _ __  
__  
_ He was the friend who always made the others smile. _ __  
__  
_ He was the one who took all the verbal hits from everyone. _ __  
__  
_ He was Butters. Sweet and innocent, with a hint of sadism.  _ __  
__  
_ He loved wearing his short blue skirt and high knee socks with no shoes, with a black half shirt that had a blue heart on it, he wore makeup over his injuries, but only at parties. Never school or home. _ __  
__  
_ School he was the small nerdy boy who spent his time hidden somewhere in the library. An overly large blue hoodie, blue tights, and large glasses. _ __  
__  
_ He was an oddball. He was a sad oddball. _ __  
__  
_ He only wanted to be happy. _ __  
_  
_ __ He never would get what he wanted.


	2. Party Till Dawn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at Token's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

Butter's stared at himself in the mirror, a small feeling of pride pulsing through him. He hair was pulled back in a sort of man bun while around it was shaved. He wore his knee high socks and red converses, he had a short skirt on that was about four inches awayfrom his 'guy parts', and he wore a half shirt with long sleeves that stopped at his elbows.

Makeup covered his face, he also put concealer on the burns and cuts that covered his legs and stomach. Butter's quickly grabbed a grape flavored lollypop and hurried to his window.

He quickly lifted it up and started crawling out, he stopped and looked at his door once more to make sure it was locked. His room was barely lit with a scented candle, but in the flickering light Butter's could see his locked door.

He quickly buttied off the window seel and climbed down using the overgrowing vines. He looked around before jumping his white picket fence and jogging down the street where Bebe and Wendy waited in a parked van. Butter's swung the door open, a grin adoring his face.

Wendy sluggishly turned to face him, smiling drunkenly. Bebe held a large bottle of tekila to him as she started the engine. "Ready to go to Token's?" Bebe called out to them as Butter's crawled over Wendy and sat on the other side of her in the backseat. They had their stereo turned up on full blast, he nodded.

He knew he wouldn't be heard over the loud music. Butter's snatched the bottle from her and took a large gulp of it, wincing at the pain it sent down his throat. But he was used to it, so he did it repeatedly half listening to the girls next to him, he wanted to get drunk quickly.

When he started feeling loose he relaxed, setting the bottle in the cup holder next to him, it was about an inch away from the bottom. "Damn!" Bebe slurred, "Look at that!"

Outside the window was Token's large mansion, people were making out on the lawn and swimming in the pool. The back yard pool was for people willing to strip. Butter's grinned, his face felt weird. He slipt his hand inside his knee high socks and pulled out a small bag filled with weed and papers.

Wendy immidiatly shot foreward, trying to grab the bag but Butter's teasingly pulled it away. The turned their car off and hurried out, Butter's holding his weed and a new bottle of alcohol. Bebe help a bottle of tekila again, and Wendy held a beer in her hand.

They pushed through the crowd to the entrance, they waited for the security gaurd to let them in and quickly set off to find guys. Bebe was looking for Clyde, her boyfriend, Wendy was searching for Stan, her ex, and Butter's was looking for anyone that he found interesting.

Butter's was quick to find a target, he motioned to Wendy that he'd meet back up with them. She nodded and winked before hurrying off. Butter's pushed his way through the crowd, the smell of smoke and alcohol burned his nose but he welcomed it. He lightly touched his targets side, the guy jerked and stared at Butter's in surprise. The male was black out drunk, it was obvious. Butter's leaned up on his tippy toes to whisper in his ears, "Wanna dance?" His voice came off as shy, just  as he hoped.

The male stranger nodded and led the feminime boy out to the dancing area, mostly just people eating each others faces. Butter's quickly pressed himself against the drunk guy, making sure to sway his hips the right way to put the other in a trance almost. The stranger grabbed Butter's hips, pulling him even closer. A few minutes on the dance floor was all Butter's needed to lock lips with the male.

He let the stranger dominate his mouth after putting a fake attempt at leading. He pulled away to breath, and let his eyes flutter open to look at his target. The male lifted Butter's up, the latter wrapped his legs around the strangers hips in response, he carried Butter's to the farthest corner and began to get into a heated dance.

Butter's had his arms wrapped around the taller guys neck, attacking his mouth. The male moved his lips down Butter's chin and to his neck, sucking until moans could be heard. Butter felt the stranger beginning to paw at his skirt, this was when he needed to leave. He pretended to point out a flickering light, the drunk fell for the bait since he was noticibly a stupid drunk.

He looked behind him, muttering something about money and Token. When he looked back, Butter's was gone. Butter's navigated himself through the crowd easily, he winked at a could guys who squeezed his ass greedily.

He pulled a cigrette out and lit it in the room, breathing in the poison as he headed to his friends. He'd find his next target later, he wasn't in a rush. He paused when he felt hands place themselves on his hips. He turned to flirt or scare off whoever it was until he was face to face with Kenny McCormick.

He froze up. Butter's knew how to deal with guys, how to string them along and then drop them before they managed to do the deed with him, but Kenny was a pro at just that. Butter's had no doubt that if Kenny wanted he could convince Butter's to have sex.

So he simply pushed Kenny's hands off his waist and turned to face him. Smiling his normal, friendly, smile. "Heya, K-Kenny!" Butter's said, staring up at Kenny's big blue eyes. Kenny had a wide smirk on his face, that faltered a bit when Butter's pushed him away. "Hey Butter's, when are you gonna give me attention like them?" Kenny teased, pointing with his thumb at the confused drunk who Butter's made out with, they were so easy to spot.

Butter's blushed a bit and hoped the dark lighting would help hide it. "A-Ah, well we're friends! And, oh j-jeez, I don't wanna mess anything up or nothing." Butter's stumbled over his words, he nervously pressed his nuckles together, listening to each popping sound they made.

Kenny rolled his eyes and put his hands on Butter's sides, causing the smaller blonde to squeek. He pulled Butter's close, and now Butter's could smell the alcohol on Kenny. Kenny leaned close, making Butter shake nervously. Bebe, the stupid drunk she was, disrupted the moment and Butter's was thankful.

He watched Kenny scowl at the blonde girl but she ignored him and wrapped one arm around Butter's. "B-Butter's! Y-You gotta- you gotta m-make C-Clyde get-get a boner!" The Tall female managed out, Butter's deadpanned, all embaressment forgotten.

"H-Hear me out! He-We- m-madee a de-deal! Token'll- he'll get-give t-two THOUSAND to w-winn-winner of the bet! Cl-Clyde SWEARS he's straight! W-We gotta- We gotta t-test it!" The idea of money quickly won Butter's over, he was saving to leave.

He sighed lightly and the girl squeeled in excitment. "A-alright, just don't you be all sore with me to-tomorrow." The blonde girl nodded and hurried off, stumbling and spilling her drink with her, to tell the small group. Butter's looked up at Kenny to find him staring at him. He turned slightly pink. "T-Talk to you later, K-Kenny!"

Butter's started over but Kenny grabbed his wrist quickly. "W-wait. I thought you don't do that with friends?" His voice was even and serious, something Butter's wasn't used to. But the smalled of the two couldn't stop his voice from coming out cold with light rage filling it. "Me and Clyde aren't friends." Came his reply, Kenny jerked back a bit in surprise.

Butter's pulled his wrist away from Kenny and hurried over to his group. Kenny looked at his hand that shined a bit with make up staining it. A lighter color than his own, he looked at the retreating figure of Butter's worriedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please!


	3. Cops and Cash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon officer.

Butters smiled innocently as he walked to sit beside Clyde, the guy was high and still smoking. Butter's watched as his friends chatted amongst themselves, he said something every now and then but for the most part he focused and running his hand up and down Clyde's thigh and leaned close so that he placed his head on the guys chest. Token eyed them in amusement, "How you doing there, Clyde?" His tone was teasing even as his expression stayed serious. Clyde grunted in annoyance and took another can of beer.

"Fine." He huffed out, his breath quickened when Butter's pulled himself onto his lap, smirking down at him.

"N-Now, don't go lying." Butter's teased, he lifted himself up a bit and lightly brushed over Clyde's member (which had been pressing against Butter's thigh). Bebe made a chocking sound, and Butter's hopped off the embarressed male. He looked at Bebe, the girl looked pissed. Her rage more directed toward her boyfriend then at Butters. The flirting boy smiled at his friend, "We're spl-splitting the reward." The girl huffed lightly but nodded.

"Gah! Butter's!" Tweek Tweak shrieked, her was holding a coffee cup and he looked terrified.

"Tweek!" Butter's cheered, hopping over Wendy's head to get onto the other side of the couch, the girl screamed. "I-I didn't know y-you were comein!" Tweek nodded as his eye twitched a bit, "Who dragged y-you to this pa-party?"

" _Ngh_! T-this is way - _Jesus_ \- better th-than gnomes!" Tweek said nervously, "C-Craig t-told me to-to come." He added as an after thought. Butter's wiggled his eyebrows at the nervous kid who flushed bright red.

"Craig Tucker? I didn't know you guys were friends!" Butter's noted curiously, his eyebrow arched elegantly. Tweek shook his head quickly, rambling on about gnomes, Tucker, and the government. Butter's giggled at his nervous friend, he stood on his tippy toes, and patted the crazy haired boys head. He grabbed Tweek's hand and took him to the kitchen that was surprisingly abandoned. He opened the cupboards and pulled out a thing of alcohol and shoved into the blondes hands. "Relax, fr-friend! G-go find T-Tucker, I'm sure he and y-ya will be great friends!" Tweek nervously gripped his coffee and alcohol before smiling shyly.

"T-thanks. ngh!" Tweek said and hurried away to the dance floor again. Butter's smiled as he watched his hopeful friend wander away, but it disappeared after a minute. He turned toward the side door and opened it. He noticed the side porch was empty and claimed the area as his own spot. He pulled a new cigarette out and lit it. He inhaled deeply, letting the disgusting smoke fill his lungs. Then he exhaled slowly through his lips, he despratly wanted to press the poison stick against his arm or waist but knew better than to do it in the open.

He sat out there for about ten minutes before a naked guy ran in front of him, Butter's eyes widened when he saw it was Kenny.  He paused in his running and looked up at Butter's, a hopeful look blossoming in his eyes. "Hide me!" He pleaded nervously, Butter's looked to the direction he came from and saw a small group of naked females heading his way. "Shit." Butter's muttered to himself, his small space was about to be overrun by raging females.

Butter's motioned for Kenny to go in through the side door, Butter's checked first and saw it was empty, then he took Kenny to one of the back rooms that were off limits to everyone except Token's closest friends. He opened the door to a guest bedroom and pulled Kenny in, then he shut and locked the door. He shook his head a bit, pulling his bun out from it's scrunchi and letting it fall over the top of his head in a curly mess. He heard Kenny take the sheet from the bed and head into the bathroom. Butter's ran his hand through his hair before sitting on the bed, waiting for Kenny to come out.

He didn't have to wait long, Kenny walked out with a towel around his waist. He gave Butters a sheepish look when he noticed the bored expression he wore. " Hey Buttercup, h-hows it it hanging?" His voice was raspy and high pitched, Butters couldn't tell if it was from him smoking or him being nervous.

Butters shrugged, "Eh. What about you?" His eyes trailed up and down Kenny's body and then gave him a disapproving look. An anxious giggle is what he got in reply.  Butters scowled and flopped down on the bed,  rubbing his eyes in a tired way.

" The girls freaked out when I uh got in the pool " Kenny said, keeping the details to himself. " Thanks for the help though." Butters flashed him a thumbs up. " I just need one more thing."

" What? " Butters huffed pushing himself upward. " Clothes." He answered simply. Butters glared and pointed to the draws next to the bed. There should be spare clothes in there." Kenny grinned and quickly went to the drawers.   
Butters turned away as he heard the towel drop, deciding to focus on the music he could hear from the party.

" Clothes ain't all that's in here." Butters peeked over and saw Kenny holding a bottle of lube. His eyebrows twiched a bit.   
" I'm going back downstairs." He said simply. Kenny looked over a bit disappointed as he watched Butters walk out.

Butters spent the next hour flirting and drinking when the police showed up. He hurried out the back door, and hopped the fence to where Bebe was waiting for him in the van, Wendy was in the back watching nervously.

Butters quickly slipped into the back seat. He glanced at the rear view mirror as they started to drive, spotting a police car heading their way.

He cursed silently and tapped Bebe, "Cops heading this way, drive sober like." She grinned mischievously but did as she was told. The cop, officer Brady, drove around them eyeing the three girls suspiciously before driving off.

Butters sighed and relaxed imidiatly, "Drop me off at the end of my street." Bebe hummed softly, and pulled over slowly.

"Alright, we're here. Have your half of the money." He grabbed it from her and smiled.

"Thanks, c'ya girls tomorrow." He hopped out of the car quickly and started down his street. The only sound being Bebe's car driving off, then nothing. His mind wandered to the money in his hands.

It reminded him of his plan, how close he was to achieving it, and how no one seemed to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please! Next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
